


Доказательства подают горячими

by Shumelka, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Челлендж [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shumelka/pseuds/Shumelka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Однажды Альбус сказал Геллерту очень обидные вещи. Но Геллерт докажет, что все не так!
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Челлендж [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151651
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Доказательства подают горячими

Альбуса Дамблдора перенесло прямо на порог маленького, но очень аккуратного домика. Брелок с фениксом ожидаемо оказался порталом. «Доказательства надо подавать горячими. Не опаздывай» — гласила записка, написанная на клочке бумажки (именно бумаги, а не пергамента), на котором красовались очень странные жирные пятна. 

Альбус огляделся. Маленькая деревенька в горах. Австрия или Германия скорее всего. Хотя все деревни в Центральной Европе похожи друг на друга. Дверь была открыта, и Альбус почувствовал просто потрясающе вкусный запах, доносящийся изнутри.

— Ты обидел меня, — первое, что сказал Геллерт Гриндельвальд, когда Альбус зашел на кухню маленького домика, выставив вперед палочку. — Твои слова: «Кто ты без своей магии? Ты ставишь слишком много на нее, но не думаешь о том, кто ты внутри, о чувствах, о простых умениях». Я думал об этом очень долго.

— Три дня? — не удержался от сарказма Альбус.

— Почти. Два с половиной. А потом я решил доказать. Но сначала меня отвлекли дела, потом я еще немного обижался, и вот наконец меня занесло на простой магловский рынок, и я разговорился с этим вот приятным человеком. — Геллерт указал на очень довольного магла в немного нелепом народном костюме, который сидел на лавке у стены с кружкой пива и подчеркнуто весело улыбался.

— Подожди! Ты разговорился с маглом? — казалось, Альбус не сразу смог сформулировать вопрос.

— Мне было одиноко... Ты пропал в августе. После того отвратительного разговора.

— Значит, в страданиях этого хорошего человека виноват я? 

— Ну, во-первых, он не страдает. А во-вторых — октябрь... время собирать маглов! 

— Это какая-то странная немецкая примета? Потому что как оправдание это звучит очень глупо.

— Просто наблюдение. Он был немного пьян и очень разговорчив. Рассказал, что есть блюдо, которое его жена готовила, когда он возвращался из путешествий. Я понял — это магловское блюдо и будет моим главным доказательством моего могущества. Мы пошли и купили с ним эту ужасную свиную ногу. 

— У тебя были магловские деньги? — с подозрением уточнил Альбус.

— Если ты будешь меня перебивать, я просто кину в тебя… ну не знаю чем… кружкой! — Геллерт обиженно поджал губы. Он был такой забавный в этом фартуке с оборочками, измазанном чем-то коричнево-красным, злобно размахивающий кисточкой, с которой летели капли непонятной жижи. Альбус фыркнул и умиротворяюще приложил пальцы к губам, как-будто говоря: молчу-молчу.

— Так вот, мы купили эту жуткую ногу, капусту разнообразную, мед, а все остальное мне обещал предоставить Гельмут в обмен на обещание расположиться у него на кухне и освоить все нюансы приготовления прекрасного немецкого блюда «Айсбан».

— Так уж сам и предложил? Мне кажется, тут не обошлось без хорошего конфундуса или чего покрепче, — с сомнением покачал головой Альбус. — А если была магия, то все это не считается.

— Ты снова меня обижаешь. Я могу быть очень обаятельным и убедительным. Тебе ли не знать! А сейчас заткнись — мне надо обмазать эту красотку. Время подошло. 

Геллерт распахнул дверцу духовки и достал оттуда скворчащую свиную ногу. Он макал кисть в чашку с бурой жидкостью и нежно смазывал зарумянившуюся кожицу, потом макал кисть в вытопившийся жир и снова проводил кистью. Проводил медленно и тщательно. Разглядывал результат, наклонив голову. От этой картины кровь бросилась Альбусу в лицо, и он сделал пару шагов прочь от пышущей жаром духовки, чтобы потом объяснить свой румянец повышенной температурой.

— Ее надо смазывать каждые десять минут, чтобы корочка удалась. Так сказал Гельмут. Я не могу себе позволить подать тебе рульку с неидеальной корочкой! — Геллерт пытался сдуть с глаз упавшую прядь. 

Альбус протянул руку и заправил непослушные волосы за ухо.

— Слушай, я варил ее три часа и столько же тушил эту проклятую капусту, подливая бульон и бережно перемешивая все это варево в чугунке! Так что на финальном этапе не отвлекай меня и не дай мне все испортить!

— Это значит, что ты все-таки ждал меня? Несмотря ни на что.

— Конечно ждал... по крайней мере, три часа точно. Если тебе совсем нечем заняться — пообщайся с Гельмутом. Он оказался очень разговорчивым, и я был вынужден наложить на него заклятье, так что теперь он говорит одну фразу: «Ваши слова трогают меня до глубины души». Думаю, тебе это понравится. Это не имеет отношения к кулинарии, так что магия не считается. — Геллерт так улыбался, что Альбус не смог удержаться и рассмеялся.

— Когда мы уже будем есть? Я голодный, как оборотень после полнолуния.

— Сейчас прибавим жару, — Геллерт покрутил какую-то ручку на плите. — Главное — не отвлекаться, самое опасное время: чуть отвлекся — и подгорит.

Альбус уселся рядом со счастливым Гельмутом, который так и не отхлебнул из своей кружки.

Спустя пятнадцать минут обжигающая рулька с картофельным пюре и тушёной капустой стояла на столе. 

А спустя еще полчаса Альбус облизывал пальцы, вытирал лоснящиеся от жира губы и торжественно признавал, что Геллерт Гриндельвальд не только величайший волшебник, которого встречал Альбус Дамблдор, но и самый потрясающий кулинар всех времен и народов.

Что еще прошептал Альбус Дамблдор довольному Геллерту прямо на ухо, не услышал никто, даже Гельмут, который наконец-то выпил свое пиво и закусил вкуснейшим айсбаном. А два странных человека исчезли из его кухни и больше никогда не появлялись в жизни просто бюргера.  


  
  


  


    

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296551) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319372) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319888) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320152) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402238)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400423) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400996) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320350) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402598) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401293)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403252) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398467) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406996) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407548) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407770)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398665) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399253) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399808)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
